jvlogfandomcom-20200213-history
Japan Vloggers Wiki
Welcome to the J-Vlogger Wiki! This is a Wiki for information about the J-vlogger community. It can be fun, dramatic, informative, or a little loco, but let's keep it friendly. __TOC__ Welcome! Thanks for stopping by. ^_^/ Whether you're new to the J-Vlogging community interested to learn a little bit or a guru yourself, you're all welcome to add a little bit to the body of information. Watch as the community and the wiki grow! J-Vloggers, post a link to your channel here! Abroad in Japan Sarcastic British guy living in Japan. You have everything on his channel. Robot restaurant, Cat Cafe, Travel, Weight loss and Pitbull. SiblingVlog' '(Fukuoka) Two half-Japanese siblings, one living in Fukuoka, one in the U.S. Not focused solely on Japan, but lots of travel footage from Japan and some talk of Japanese culture. Sharla In Japan (Tokyo) Canadian girl showing you Japan and her everyday life. Rachel and Jun American and Japanese couple living in Japan. Emi and Lea (Tokyo) Twins from Iceland vlogging about their life in Japan. Strawberry Mochi (Nagoya) American girl discussing her experiences in Japan, travels, food, music, etc. Kyde and Eric (Tokyo) - Couple posting vlogs about Japan, food, tips, information, & other videos about their travels. Kanadajin3 Canadian girl who does stuff in Japan. Tokyo Gamer Z (Tokyo) From Cosplay to Video Games to Food, Nick and Kei look at Japan's subculture. fhtreadwell (Kyoto) A 20 year old boy, British student studying art in Kyoto, discussing experiences, tips and advice too. CulturalExchangeChan - Ex-Expat learning japanese, using youtube to practice, answering questions about Japan and Canada. InsideFuji (Sapporo, Hokkaido) Canadian been living in Japan for 4+ years. Discussing culture, food, life and experiences. Unrested (Osaka) - Unrested:JFAQ for those planning to visit or move to Japan. Gimmeabreakman (Nagoya) - Japanese for morons lessons, J-news, Opinions, The king of all j-vloggers Ozzy78 - (Hokkaido) - Comedy, Living in Japan blogs. Jyuusankaidan (Chiba) - Vlogs in Japanese MaikeruInJapan - Exchange to Japan 2011! Kram In Japan - New episodes every Thursday! SakanaJin - (Saitama from September 2012) - Japan through the eyes of that random British guy Tokyo Joe - (The Definitive Life in Tokyo and Commentary on the Gaijin Community and Current Events Vlog Through The Eyes of a Japan Veteran) Rhyming Gaijin Personal Channel (Shibuya, Tokyo) Black in Japan Rhyming Gaijin Music Channel (Shibuya, Tokyo) Rhyming entertainment Life in Japan (Yokosuka, Japan) Random vlogs in Japan. Showing you Japan through our eye. Young vloggers. Chai In Japan American living in Japan. Traveling, personal life and encounters, and what it's like to live there. WhatSheepDo New Zealander living in Japan. Travel vlogs, life vlogs and other general vlogging. TheJapanOnlineChannel (Hamamatsu, Shizuoka) - Living in Japan videos. Cakes with Faces - Tokyo vlogs and All the Best Stuff is from Japan video series Binni In Japan - Icelandic Vlogger in Japan. Janglish Jerry - Questionable Vlogger in Yokosuka focusing on weird, strange, unique and interesting foods and places to see. Bogolette (Himeji, Osaka) - Hungarian girl in Kansai (Himeji and Osaka) with fun and interesting videos about Japan (90% English, 5% Japanese, 5% Hungarian) RyuOni1989 (Himeji, Kobe, Osaka) - British guy living in the heart of the Japanese countryside. Vlogs on all things Japan, as well as adventures such as sky diving, flyboarding, paintballing, snowboarding, etc. Speaks English, occasional Japanese, with subtitles, when speaking to Japanese. Yukendoit (Osaka) A strange American traveling around Japan who provides explanations about his bizarre experiences. He is forever lost but always on an adventure. Olesya Grabovskaya (Misawa) - Olesya is an American of Ukrainian descent married to an American of Taiwanese descent living on a US air force base in Misawa. A very unique peek in to lives of service people stationed abroad and yes they do go off base regularly. Taylor R - Canadian model who loves to spend time with friends, and shares her daily experiences through youtube. As she lives in Tokyo, she explains her day to day life of restaurants, modeling, beauty, and healthy vegan foods. Category:Browse Latest activity Category:Browse